Cherimon  Snow Day
by peachieO
Summary: Charlieissocoollike/nerimon Charlie McDonnell/Alex Day  Charlie waits for Alex to come home so they can play in the snow  I know it says hurt/comfort, but really it's happy


OliveYou7, if you're reading this you should know I am going to write more cherimon, especially some with actual pairing of the characters. However there was a good bit of snow around my house these past few days, so I wrote this one night before bed.

So no real pairing, just subtle more-than-just-best-friends vibes

* * *

><p>Charlie awoke earlier than usual, a white light piercing through his curtians. Confused by the disturbance he tried<br>to pull the covers over his head, but the annoyingly present buzz of a realization kept him from the blisful comfort of sleep.  
>'light'<br>'bright white light'  
>'so cold'<p>

...'snow'

The realization hit him like a slap to the face, and in seconds he was kicking off his blankets, suddenly wide awake. He sped through his shower, and slightly burnt his tongue chugging his tea.

He ran back to his room, and pulled on his snow pants, followed by his overcoat, lastly tugging on gloves, hiking boots and a hat.

Charlie stepped out into the fresh white covering, not believing his eyes. For the past two weeks the temperature had been colder than bitterly cold, and day after day the weather reports had said 'chance of snow'. Then miracle of miracles moisture heavy clouds had rolled in from the coast, bringing the temperature up just enough to hover at zero before dumping eight inches of snow across London in a single night, with more falling by the second.

He sighed in slight disappointment; Alex had been vising his Mom and wasn't due back 'till four leaving him with no one to share the snow day with. The snow seemed considerably less shiny without his bestfriend.

Determined to enjoy himself Charlie resolved to build a snow fort, knowing Alex would happily agree to assault passing cars with snowballs from within the fortress.

Half past three Charlie sat, victorious inside the greatest snow fort he'd ever built. It was like an igloo, but more square, and the walls sloped upwards to about chest height where the rest was left open for attacking the street. The entrance was a tunnel leading across the front yard where the opening was concealed behind some shrubbery.

It was a sight to behold, and Charlie was exhausted. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. He listened to the mystifying silence that was the sound of falling snow, determined to wait for Alex's foot steps. The minutes slipped by, and slowly Charlie was drifting to sleep.

Then something was trying to pull him away from the state of unconscious bliss he found himself in. It was quite literally shaking him, and shouting his name. Part of Charlie shied away from it, trying once more to find that absolute peace; but another part said the voice was good, and really ought to be listened to.

The shaking increased in force, and Charlie forced his eyes open.

In front of him was a very scarred looking Alex, grabbing his shoulders, and shaking the ex redhead for all he was worth, while shouting his name

"Alex?" asked the younger boy, his voice barely there.

"Oh thank God Charlie! What are you even doing out here? I thought I'd lost you! What were you thinking falling asleep in the snow, you could have died!" Panic showed through face, and voice as he grabbed Charlie and hugged the taller boy close to him.

"Mmmm. You're so warm" Charlie hadn't realized how cold he was until he felt Alex's face next to his. Instinctively he snuggled closer to the heat source. Then Alex was scooping Charlie into his arms bridal style, never mind the height or weight differences, and carrying him in the house. Charlie smiled up at him lazily

"I built a fort for us, and I was waiting for you". Alex felt his anger melt away  
>"It's half six, love. Snow delayed the train" Charlie gave a small chuckle<br>"Good thing you were there to get me. I don't like the cold". Alex looked back down at his bestfriend, lying in his arms, on the brink of hypothermia all because he wanted to play in the snow with him. He sighed  
>"what am I going to do with you?"<p>

* * *

><p>So yeah, don't fall asleep in the snow. it's actually really dangerous, and you have a high likelihood of dying. Also if you've been out in the snow for a really long time, or weren't wearing proper snow gear then GET INSIDE, get warm, and if you ever go from super cold to suddenly so hot you want to start pulling off your clothing in the snow then call a doctor. it's one of the last signs of hypothermia, and you are closer to death than you realize.<p> 


End file.
